


Phone Call

by missmocha77



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmocha77/pseuds/missmocha77
Summary: Zen calls you on the phone, and things get a little steamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on day 4, and already, I'm in love with Zen.

As you scroll through your emails, you feel a buzzing in your pocket and perk up. You quickly answer the phone call when you realize it is Zen, and you try to calm your nerves.

“H-hello?”

“Hi, babe.” His voice is like silk, smooth and soft. “I hope I haven’t interrupted anything important.” 

“Not at, just going through some old emails.” You hope your voice is even, but you know there’s a shakiness in it that’s hard to ignore. “And you? It’s quite late.”

“Ah, I’m just…lonely,” he says, a huff of sadness escaping him. “I wanted to hear your voice. Strange, isn’t it?” You hum in response. “You should go to sleep.”

“I’m not sleepy,” you say truthfully.

“And why is that, babe?”

You bite down on your lip. “You shouldn’t call me that. People will get…ideas.” 

“…Let them.” His voice has turned husky, full of something that sends shivers down your spine. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Funny, it’s only been a few days. But…you make me feel so…” He sighs. 

“Zen…” you murmur. You suddenly feel very hot, and you clench your legs together. “Are you…?”

“Yes,” he hisses, and wetness pooled between your thighs. His breathing was turning ragged, and your face was burning. 

“Zen,” you whimper, and his breath hitches. You imagine him thumbing his slit. 

“I’m dripping,” he groans, and you can’t help yourself; you spread your legs and palm yourself, a sigh escaping your lips. “Tell me, are you thinking of me too?”

“I-I’ve soaked through my underwear,” you whisper honestly, and Zen lets out a shaky sigh. 

“Touch yourself,” he demands, and how could you disobey him? You dip your fingers into your wetness and rub your clit, a high-pitched mewl tearing itself from your throat. You were so aroused that you felt your climax approaching quickly. “Zen…Zen!”

He breathes your name, and you can hear his hand slicking over his cock. “Come for me.” 

And you did, moaning loudly. You hear him swear over the phone, making your climax all that more intense. You listen to him come down from his high, his heavy breaths like music to your ears. 

“Are you all right?” he asks sweetly, and you giggle despite yourself.

“I’m fine. You really should get some sleep, though,” you say, and Zen chuckles. 

“I’ll get going then, babe. Good night.”

“Good night,” you whisper, a smile gracing your lips.


End file.
